


Lemon Kingdom

by spaghettiluver



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettiluver/pseuds/spaghettiluver
Summary: Sometimes I make lemons in my free time. Figured I could post some.All couples depicted are of age.First story has Sora and Kairi watching the sunset on Destiny Islands, but as any young couple is wont to do, they quickly succumb to sexual temptation.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Lemon Kingdom

The sun was setting on Destiny Islands as Sora sat with Kairi on the tree overlooking the ocean. It had been a spot for him, her, and Riku to relax and decompress for as long as he could remember. Despite that, he had not grown bored of it. In fact, it was a point of contentment for him. For years now he had been travelling all over the place fighting evil, to the point he had actually disappeared from this world entirely to save Kairi. His friends had made a great effort to bring him back over the years, and now he was finally home.

A sweet scent wafted towards his nose, drawing his attention. It was a perfume Kairi had picked up somewhere while journeying around. It suited her appearance well, the sweetness mixing perfectly with her pink darkness resisting outfit made by Yensid.

The pink garment had been gifted to her many years ago now and had yet to be mended to accommodate her growth over the years. Even back when it was new it did a poor job of covering Kairi’s legs, exposing plenty of juicy thigh. Now it was possible to catch a glimpse of her underwear with only a casual glance. The zip-up top was struggling as well, barely holding steady against Kairi’s breasts as they bulged against the fabric.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Kairi, snapping Sora from his dirty reverie.

“N-nothing,” he replied.

“Oh really? Because I thought I saw you checking me out for a second.”

“I would never!”

“You don’t have to lie silly,” she crooned. There was a pressure on Sora’s crotch now. Kairi had moved one of her hands on top of his shorts and was sliding it back and forth.

Blood rushed to his lower head and Sora’s cock began to grow engorged inside of his pants. It was a bit uncomfortable for him since it had been resting at a bent angle before.

Now fully grown, his trouser snake made a clear impression on the fabric of his pants. Kairi snaked her fingers up his shaft all the way to his head. Once there, she removed all but one which she kept gyrating against his urethra through his pants.

“Look at that Sora! Your little head’s much more honest than your real one!”

Sora could only groan in agreement as a little bit of pre-cum leaked from his tip. It quickly permeated through his pants and got on Kairi’s finger. With an “oh?” she removed it, a trail of shiny slime connecting her raised finger to a growing stain on his crotch.

Tentatively she brought the finger to her mouth and licked, being sure to maintain sultry eye contact with Sora all the while.

“Sweet yet bitter…just like always,” she said.

“Got a problem with that?” 

“Of course not, women love consistency.” Kairi leaned in close, practically blowing the words into his ear.

She leaned back and reached out, picking a star-shaped fruit from the leaves of the tree.

“How about we share a Paopu Fruit?” she asked.

“We already did that. We have a strong bond, so I don’t think it needs refreshing.” Sora began rubbing himself through his clothes as he said this, aching for a release from the temptation Kairi had lit within him.

“Once you see what I mean, you’ll feel stupid for saying anything other than ‘yes’.” Kairi bit a piece of the fruit, chewing slowly and sensually. She opened her mouth to give Sora a quick peek; it had been absolutely filled with Paopu pulp.

Her tender fingers returned to his crotch and swiftly undid his zipper. Sora’s cock sprang out of the trapping of his pants, desperate for air and affection.  
“Kairi, what are you going to-?”

Sora’s question was cut off by Kairi bringing her mouth down on his cock, swallowing it head, shaft and all. Sora jolted in shock, the cold pulp of the Paopu an incredible contrast against the stuffy confined of his clothing he had been experiencing just a moment before. The cooling slime of the fruit calmed his throbbing member, but a massaging heat remained on the underside of his shaft, an indicator of Kairi’s hungry tongue at work against the fruit and his cock.

Kairi began to bob her head aggressively, slamming the Paopu pulp and her tongue against Sora’s member. Hot and cold assaulted him in an endless cycle of pleasure. Whenever Kairi pulled her head up the Paopu would accumulate near her mount and form a vacuum seal around his cock. Just when he thought his cock was about to pop out of Kairi’s mouth, she would slam back down, introducing her burning tongue to Sora’s head and shaft. 

It was a totally mesmerizing feeling; Sora could barely maintain sanity as Kairi continued to go to work on his cock. Unable to concentrate on the incredible feeling assaulting him, he gazed out towards the sunset in the distance.

His concentration elsewhere, Sora’s control of his sexual energy evaporated. An orgasm rocked his body as he blew multiple waves of cum out of his tip into Kairi’s mouth.  
His hot cum mixed with the Paopu, further enveloping his shaft with conflicting temperatures. Kairi began sucking away, gulping his jizz and the Paopu down without removing her head from his cock. Finally she gulped down all the juice of his sexual aftermath, and came up for air. Streams of jizz and Paopu remained connecting her mouth to Sora’s spent penis.

Without a word she climbed on top of him and wrapped a hand around his head. The other hiked up her skirt and moved her panties aside as she came down on top of him, his limp penis shoved unceremoniously into Kairi’s cunt.

“K-Kairi…what are you doing?”

“I’m connecting with you, you lazy bum. If you blow a fat load inside me and knock me up, you have no choice but to stay here by my side. No more disappearing acts for you!”

Kairi began gyrating on top Sora, pushing his limp dick against the slimy mush of her tight cavern. Slowly, vitality returned to the boy as he got progressively stiffer from the movement. A groan escaped his lips as he grasped Kairi’s exposed asscheeks, digging his nails into her pink flesh.

“If you have time to moan…you have time to work your mouth a little.” Kairi unzipped her bulging top and her breasts positively exploded out. Wasting no time, she scooped them up and unceremoniously shoved both nipples alongside a healthy helping of breast meat into Sora’s mouth. Her heaving breasts surrounded his head from all sides, cradling him in their warm softness. Not wanting to disappoint, Sora put his tongue to work teasing her nipples as they hardened in his mouth.

This last bit of stimulation was more than enough to bring his shaft back to a throbbing full mast, eliciting a shout from Kairi.

“Fuck Sora! I think I can make out every single vein on your damn dick right now!”

Unable to wait any longer, Kairi slid her hips up and down. She was slow about it at first, but soon enough she cast aside her reservations and was pumping Sora with great ferocity.

Every time she came back down her plump ass and thick thighs slapped against Sora’s body, letting out a loud thunderclap of flesh against flesh. Between her teasing blowjob and the intense sex, Kairi had long since flooded her pussy with love juice. It had fully coated Sora’s cock and was streaming out of where the two were connected, drifting down his aching balls and dripping onto the ground beneath them.

Sora hooked a desperate finger into Kairi’s asshole and cast Blizzard before she had a chance to complain. All she could do was scream in carnal pleasure in response. Between the thunderous pumping of her body against his and her vocalizing, this sex wasn’t secret in the slightest. Sora hoped nobody else was on the island currently to witness their horny display, though he certainly wasn’t worried enough to stop.

“FUCK SORA! I’M THERE! I’M RIGHT THERE! PUSH ME OVER THE EDGE!”

Sora channeled Thunder now, sending the electricity crashing through Kairi’s body. She jerked back, forcefully pulling her breasts from his mouth. A loud scream burst from her mouth as she faced the sky, breasts shaking as the magic ran its course through her.

Kairi came hard as evidenced by a stream of womanly juice squirting against Sora’s body. Her pussy constricted even tighter before as she orgasmed, prompting Sora to reach his own. Rope after rope of thick cum shot into Kairi. Sora tried to keep count but lost track, all he knew was that it was more than enough to fill her up completely. Jizz burst from her pussy lips due to the build-up in pressure, coating her inner thighs and his spent scrotum with his seed.

“Kairi~,” he whispered, “I think that’s the best we’ve had yet.”

“Best so far silly,” she responded, “I have plenty of plans in store for you.”

The island slowly slid into darkness as they held each other bathing in the afterglow of their sunset delights.


End file.
